theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby Air Ride
Kirby Air Ride is a video game released by HAL Labotory. It was released on the Nintendo Game Cube. Kirby Air Ride has 3 modes. Air Ride is a mode where you can race. There are lots of stars with differences in them. One is fast, but can't turn without stopping. One can fly, but it is slow. One goes fast when you go straight, but slows down when you turn, and does not like riding on curved walls, and my personal favorite, the one that has to keep charging every 3 seconds. You can play as eight kirbys, the default one, the yellow one, the one that likes to take pieces, the red one, the green one, the purple one, the brown one, and the white one. All on that order in the menu. Green, Brown, Purple, and White have to be unlocked. There are lots of different tracks. In top ride, you race in Top Down view on a short track. It gets fun with 20 laps and lots of items. The same colors are here, and the same 4 have to be unlocked. There are 2 stars, each with different controls. In City Trial, you race through a city where patches appear. Get the patches to power up youre star for the stadium. All the stars are back from air ride, including the one that charges. Crazy events happen in the city. All of them are really crazy, including that one where the lighthouse turns on. My favorite! Other events are the rail stations catching on fire, the castle hall opening, (Another crazy event) Dyna Blade appearing and terroizing the city, or maybe even METEORS crashing into the city, nobody was injured in the slightest. The Stadium can be anything, a drag race, a race on an air ride track, a battle, who can glide the farthest, who can get the most points by flying into targets, or can you kill King Dedede, the hardest boss ever. You may also find pieces for a fast long gliding star, or a speedy destructive star that has to charge every minute. It takes forever to charge. How to unlock each Kirby (If you want it) In Air Ride, White and Purple both follow completing a certain amount of laps in time. White is clear 2 laps in 2:20 on Free Run in Celestal Valley. Green is pretty simple, you have to inhale 3 sword knights in one race. Brown, however, is very hard. Brown is the only kirby who is not simple in any mode, but hes at his hardest here. Rembember the charging star, well, you have to go to the sand course in free run, and clear a lap in 1:05 WITH THE STUPID CHARGING STAR! In Top Ride, Green is pretty simple, you have to complete 20 laps overall. White is easy too, you have to win the metal course while beating 2nd place by 5 seconds. You can use a second controller, making White the easiest to unlock. Top Ride does not come with a medium difficulty kirby though. Brown and Purple are hard. For Brown, you have to beat a level 5 CPU on Sky. Purple is harder than him here, while he is an easy kirby in the other modes, he is not here. You have to play fifty multiplayer races. If you don't have friends, good luck. City Trial brings Purple back to being simple, you have to kill 5 CPUS in the city. Brown is at medium hard difficulty. Finish Drag Race 2 with the Winged Star in 0:28. You need to power up, get a winged star, and Drag Race 2. White is luck based, you have to get both of the legendary stars in the same match. Green is the hardest. Get the firework item, and kill 10 people with it. You can kill 1 per match and get green after 10 matches. Impact on TARS Kirby Air Ride had a MASSIVE IMPACT on TARS. If it weren't for this game, there would be no TARS. It started on a day which is claimed to be February 23rd, 2014, though the exact day is unknown, when a CPU Blue Kirby found a piece. The series really started on January 3rd, 2014, (That, however, is the real day) when Poyo Ride and his cousin made a Facebook for Dyna Blade. This is all thanks to Kirby Air Ride. Gallery Kirby Air Ride 3.jpg|The back of the box. Kirby Air Ride 2.jpg|The games logo WIN_20150606_142602.JPG|Red in the city WIN 20150606 141712.JPG|Blue in the city. Trivia *This is the last game Masahiro Sakurai worked on for Kirby. People didn't like the game because it is too simple with the controls. The reason why is to appeal to a younger audience. Adults still like this game, though it's usually just the game's City Trial that they like. Category:Video Games Category:Browse